The Number 8
by WinterVines
Summary: The number 8 can mean a lot of things. Who ever said 7 was the lucky number? Shunsui x Nanao


**A/N**: So this is my first Shunsui x Nanao fic. For some odd reason, they became my favorite pairing of all time. Good, not good? Let me know, k? Enjoy! -KG

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, so don't sue me.

**The Number 8**

_**8 o' clock, it was the time that marked the official start of her day, even though she was often times early.**_

Nanao slid open the door to the office, making very little noise. She was right on time, as usual. _I can't say the same for a certain Captain around here... _It was true, her captain did choose to roll into the office later in the afternoon. She sighed and started her paperwork.

_**12:08 was the time he finally made it into the office.**_

"Good afternoon, Captain Kyoraku." She automatically greeted him without taking her eyes off her paperwork. This had become a tradition. He was always late to the office, whether because he was off napping somewhere or recovering.

"My lovely, lovely Nanao-chan! How wonderful it is to see you first thing in the morning! You're looking stunning as always."

_**8 was the minimum amount of times he vowed a day, just to tell her she was beautiful. **_

He hoped that the more he said it, the more she would believe it. He always thought that true beauty came out with confidence. He saw her training some of the division in Kido once. He always thought she was gorgeous, but there, at home in her expertise, she was simply _breathtaking._

_**8 was the number of times she would have to fight a blush from reddening her cheeks today.**_

"You shouldn't jest, Captain." She took a moment to rearrange the papers on her desk and straighten out her stack. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not your Nanao-chan. It is very unprofessional."

He held a look of mock hurt on his face. "Oh, but I never jest about your beauty, Nanao-chan!" She snorted, and he walked over to lean over her desk. "Surely your heart knows it to be true. Would it just be easier to admit your undying love for me?"

_**8 was the number of times he would have to dodge her well-placed fan...or book.**_

"Nanao-chan, I daresay your aim has improved, but I believe you still missed. That fan is deadly. Is it because you merely didn't wish to cause me harm?"

THUNK!

_**8 was the number of times she didn't.**_

"Touché, Nanao-chan. I think your book has gotten heavier from yesterday."

Nanao sighed. "Now that we have an understanding, Captain Kyoraku, would you _please_ do some of your paperwork today?" He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ah yes, paperwork. Now Nanao-chan, I think we should just have a drink together and enjoy the wonderful spring weather. Did you know the cherry blossoms are in bloom?"

The vein on her head was throbbing. "Captain..."

He sensed danger right away. "Oh! I think I see Jushiro. Perhaps he will want a drink. Can't be inhospitable." With a flutter of the paperwork on her desk, he was gone.

_**8 was the number of times she would try to get him to do his paperwork.**_

_At least some things never change._ Deeply sighing, she smoothed back her already perfect hair. She got back to work soon after. This, of course, was nothing new.

_**8 was the number of times today that Jushiro Ukitake told his oldest friend to confess his love.**_

"Shunsui, you're like a lovesick puppy. Stop moping around and go tell her how you feel." The two friends were having a small drink in the Thirteenth Division.

Shunsui gave a small pout. "But I do! I tell her everyday how much she means."

Jushiro shook his head slowly. "Maybe if you'd actually be serious once in a while she would get the hint. I'm impressed she's put up with your antics for this long."

"Well her aim keeps getting better if that's what you mean. Maybe she just doesn't like me, maybe I should just give up the chase..." He had a downcast look for a moment.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, you have never given up on anything in your life that was important to you. You may be lazy and reluctant to get things done-"

"I prefer carefree and preserving, my friend." Shunsui interjected on his own behalf.

"Yes, yes. But that's besides the point, Shunsui. The point is that you're not a quitter, and it would be very pathetic of you to give up on such a wonderful person like Nanao." Jushiro's slight reprimand sent Shunsui thinking for a moment.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Is Nanao important to you?" He was worried for a minute, but that doubt quickly disappeared after seeing the spark return to Shunsui's eyes.

"You're right."

"As usual, as I recall." Smirking, they reminded themselves of younger days.

"Thanks for the counsel." With a tip of his cup he drained the rest of his sake and stood up. With a wink he vanished, probably off to find Nanao.

"Any time, my friend." He had a good feeling that things were going to turn out just fine. After all, he had wagers in the running bet.

_**8 was the number of times he reminded himself that he had to keep trying.**_

He was now laying under a cherry blossom tree, petals dancing around him with the wind, matching his haori. _Jushiro is right, Nanao is definitely worth it. The only problem now is making her believe me._

He took a sip from his sake bottle, pondering his thoughts. He adjusted his hat further down to cover his eyes, attempting to take a nap. He soon felt a familiar reiatsu.

Not two seconds later, his lieutenant appeared in front of him. _Well now, let's have some fun, shall we?_

"Captain Kyoraku-" With a whoosh of petals, he was already gone. She gave out an exasperated sigh. This would not be the last time today he did this.

_**8 was the number of times she had left the office to try and find him. It was also the number of times she did.**_

He wasn't avoiding her, he left just to see if she would follow. He hoped that she would. That hope wasn't misplaced.

"Captain Kyoraku! Could you _please_ sign these papers before you go running off again? I've been trying to get you to hold still all afternoon. I cannot take a break until these are completed."

He tipped his hat upwards to get a better look at her. "Why didn't you say so, Nanao-chan? Of course I'll sign those for you!"

She was in a slight shock when he immediately took the papers from her, signed them, and handed them back. She was still gaping after a minute before he noticed she was still there.

"Nanao-chan? Did you want to join me, or were you just admiring me from a distance?"

Brought back to the real world, Nanao jerked straight and fixed her glasses. "N-no thank you, Captain. I think I'll be going on my break now." With a flash she was gone, leaving a slightly chuckling Shunsui behind.

_**8 was the number of pages she got through before she lost her spot.**_

She was sitting in the library, attempting to relax. Her earlier bewilderment still bothered her. It was definitely unlike her usual self. _I'm just surprised that he did something for a change, that's all._

Rationalizing with herself always made her feel a little bit better. She began to read again.

_"-and she twirled the silk fabric around her in a wave. The soft pink color matched the wildflowers around her.." Hmm, just like his haori. It would look strange on anyone else, but only he can successfully pull something like that off and still look nice..._

With a snap she shot up and slammed her book shut. _I did not just think that. What's the matter with me?_

_**8 was the number of times today she lost her spot because she was thinking of him.**_

This had been going on as long as she'd been here. Wait, scratch that. This had been going on all day. It only took a short while before she ventured off into a daydream. It wasn't usually this bad. Maybe she was so out of it because he hadn't been sleeping in the office all day. His light breathing was usually comforting.

_Yes, that must be it. I just need to get focused. Maybe when I get back to the office he'll be asleep there. _

That's what it was. She was calmer when he was around, just knowing that he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. _But still...what I wouldn't give to have him really look at me._

_**8 years was how long she had been in love with him.**_

Underneath the Sakura tree, halfway across seireitei, Shunsui was thinking the same thing.

When she returned from her break, she found that indeed her captain was back in the office, lounging. He looked towards her when she entered, cracking a small smile.

"Nanao-chan! Did you enjoy your break?"

Closing the door behind her and walking towards her desk, she answered him. "Yes, of course, Captain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I need to finish before it gets too late." She made to sit down, but was interrupted.

"Wait a moment, Nanao-chan." She stopped and looked at him. _Well here goes nothing. _He took a big breath. "Do you want to know why you're the best Lieutenant ever?"

"Is this appropriate?" He cracked a smile.

"Well, if you want, it doesn't have to be." His grin disappeared when his face came into contact with her fan.

THWACK!

"Ah, how cruel you are! My poor heart can almost not take it!" He rubbed the throbbing knot on his head.

Showing no sympathy, she stood before the window, watching the petals fall outside. She gave another sigh. How many times today was this? "Fine, let's hear it." She was mixed on the inside. _Watch, they're all going to be work related...just my luck._

_**8 was the number of reasons he gave her.**_

"In all my years of being a soul reaper, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you. Your beauty makes you stick out and draw all eyes to you, well...at least mine." At this she violently turned around, frowning and scoffing at the same time. He ignored her action and continued.

"I admire the way you keep the division running. I've never met anyone more capable than you are." She still wore her look of displeasure.

"You are one very persistent person. Any other person would have given up chasing me around Seireitei all day, just to sign a few papers, but not my Nanao-chan. I would think that that quality would transfer to other aspects of your life." He was thinking about her relationships in particular.

She made the notion of saying something, but he put a hand up to stop her. "No, no Nanao-chan. I'm not finished quite yet." When she made no further attempt, he continued. "I've never seen anyone so loyal either, at least not to me. It's not everyday that someone is willing to stand up against Yamma-ji at their Captain's side. I must admit that I've never been more worried than that time..." He held a serious look.

Nanao thought to herself as painful memories went through her head. _Great, bring up how worthless I was. The one time I couldn't do anything to defend you...I've never felt so helpless, but I would follow you anywhere. _

"Even though you weren't able to help much, I've never been more moved that you were willing to try. I will always be grateful for that." His face returned to his smile. "Another thing, I've always wondering how it's possible that you can find me anywhere I go, even if I'm trying to hide."

"It's my job, Captain Kyoraku." _I would always find you._

"And so it is..." He chuckled a little. "I'm surprised that you've put up with me for so long. Everyone else would have given up by now, although I know that you, by far, are not everyone else. How you can stand the things I do, or rather the things I don't, is beyond me. I'm still very grateful for your patience, Nanao, even if it is stretched to the limit."

She really wasn't in any position to say anything. This conversation had just taken a more serious turn. _Well, he sounds serious enough...but this could all be another ploy too._

"Something else that seems beyond my comprehension is how I can't seem to ever get you off my mind. No amount of sake could ever erase you from my thoughts every second of every day." He got a slight dreamy look to him. "I never knew something could be so addicting."

She made another motion to say something, but he saw this and cut her off. "More importantly. There's never been anyone that has had such an impact on me as you have. Sure there have been other important people, but I haven't loved any of them half as much as I love you."

_**8 seconds was the time she stood in shock.**_

Realizing that she was just standing there, she tried to put together coherent sentences while making sense of what he just said. "That's...that's not... Captain Kyoraku, it isn't kind to joke."

"It's not a joke, Nanao."

She put her hand to her forehead and slowly shook her head before looking back up at him. "Right, and your haori is blue." _He could have any woman he wanted, there should be no reason for him to even take a second glance at me. If only he knew what he was doing to me!_

She saw hurt flash across his face, and pain in his eyes. It was confusing her because she still thought he was joking.

_**8 was the number of tears she let fall when she realized he wasn't.**_

"But...but...t-that can't be...you couldn't possibly...what I feel.." She couldn't think straight anymore.

_**.08 seconds was all the time it took him to embrace her and sweep the tears away.**_

"Shh, it's okay, Nanao-chan." She latched on to his haori for a moment, still in disbelief. _This is real, this is real...I can't believe it..._

When she stopped shaking, she realized her stomach was doing flip-flops. He cupped her cheek in his calloused hand, making her look up at him.

_**8 seconds was how long the first kiss lasted before they broke for air. **_

She cracked a small smile of her own, looking up to see a beaming Shunsui. She rested her head against him. "You know what, Captain?"

"Hmm, what is it Nanao-chan?" He softly stroked her hair, content.

"I think that whoever said that seven was a lucky number was off by one." He laughed then, and Nanao joined in.

_**8 was the number of their division. **_

Even so, they were not the only ones going to be very happy.

_**80,000,000 yen was the amount that Jushiro Ukitake had just won.**_

Fin


End file.
